


Holidays with The Losers

by Megamarvelousnerd



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Ben Hanscom Has Body Image Issues, Beverly Marsh is a Good Friend, Bill Denbrough Needs a Hug, Canon Jewish Character, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mike Hanlon Deserves Nice Things, Multi, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamarvelousnerd/pseuds/Megamarvelousnerd
Summary: Holidays Big and Small with the big and small losers.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak/Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris, The Losers Club/The Losers Club (IT)
Kudos: 20





	1. I want your Midnights

New Year's Eve was a day for Parties and getting drunk but they really weren’t going out and ending up in someone’s home blacked out. They weren’t teenagers anymore so now it was calm nights and just cuddling up until midnight. Sometimes midday naps were necessary for the littles of the house which included Eddie, Richie, Bill, and Ben. Having the four of them be upset at the same time was horrible. Bill was the oldest around 6, Ben was 4, Richie was around 2 and Eddie was a cute little baby.

Bev was setting up some balloons as the boys slept. “I’m not waking them up early tomorrow morning. I’d rather not get bit by Rich! Well Bill and Ben are pretty good about getting up in the morning but the littlest ones are very fussy even when the other one wakes them up" 

Mike chuckled and hummed softly as he set up a snack bowl. "It's gonna be cute when they see the ball drop tonight at least! I still don't think Eddie's gonna make it all night. He gets very tired without much"

Speaking of, Eddie had woken up from his nap absolutely screaming and crying. He was just angry at the fact that he had woken up thanks to Richie moving around too much in his sleep. "Stupid worm!" He grumbled as he screamed angrily.

Stan rubbed his eyes and checked in the room. "Hmmm. Richie was kicking my sweet duckling? I know he's got way too long legs! We still love him though!" He grabbed Eddie and held onto him. "You just wanted up?" He bounced Eddie in his arms. "It's getting pretty late so you should be up anyway. You all should be awake otherwise you'll miss all the party!"

Eddie's screaming had already done the trick for waking up Richie who was extremely grouchy and very fussy. "Ugh... I'm still sleepy.." He sat up and went downstairs so he could go get some food. "Someone should feed me!" Richie whined and dragged his blanket behind him which he brought his blankie everywhere he could possibly go.

Patty hummed and kissed Richie's cheek "I can't lift you up like Mike can so you're gonna have to be okay with just holding my hand while you eat, Sweetheart" She looked around "Let's give you a sandwich, Little Bug" she made him a peanut butter sandwich and sat next to him at the table as she held his hand while he ate.

Beverly had finished setting everything up and sighed softly. "I'm gonna go check on my little pumpkin because I know both Richie and Eddie are fully awake and normally he's awake by now anyway!" She was slightly worried because he barely overslept. She had a sigh of relief as she saw him waking up. "Oh hello! I missed you so much! Good morning, sunshine!" She kissed all over his cheeks. "Did those rowdy boys wake you? It's almost night time so it's time to come to eat!"

Ben hummed and slightly shook Bill awake "Billy, wake up!" He frowned as he rubbed his eyes. "You gotta get up. We have to eat!" He snuggled into Bev. "We are gonna eat, Mommy? Something yucky?' He asked softly as he stayed curled up next to her. 

Bev hummed and shook her head. "Why would I feed you something yucky? We're gonna have whatever you want! We have some pretzels and chips. You need to eat actual food too though not just snacks" she slowly tapped Bill's shoulder. "Buddy.." 

Bill woke up and sat up shakily "What!? Why is it so dark?" He rubbed his eyes “Did I miss it?” He gasped and frowned. “I didn’t mean to-’ He was stuttering over his words before Bev cut him out. “Woah there, Big Bill. It’s only 9:30 right now! You kiddos just need to eat that’s all!” She hummed and sighed. “I know you probably want Mikey. Don't you, Billy Bear?" He nodded and sniffled slightly as he waited for Mike to come up to see him. 

Mike was there in just a few minutes not wanting to upset Bill more. "Aw, you're not feeling too well, or did you just want me?" He held Bill to his chest. "It's okay, my darling boy. Sometimes you just need some hugs isn't that right?" He chuckled as he felt Bill nod against his chest. "It's alright. We can just hold each other the whole time I promise'' He kissed Bill's forehead as he brought him downstairs. "Let's join the party, Little Prince!"

The party was nice and calm for everyone, Stan had put on a twilight zone marathon to watch while they were waiting for the ball drop because the boys liked the performances but it wasn't enough to keep them entertained for very long. Richie and Eddie had decided to play with some of Eddie's fisher price toys while Ben and Bill were still very cuddled up into their favorite people.

Richie was seeming to enjoy whichever made the most noise or had things jump out from it. "Eddie! Did you see it? Did you see it!?" He gripped the other boy's cheeks happily "  
Don't tell anyone but you're the best baby in the whole world" He whispered as he kissed Eddie's forehead. 

Eddie responded with happy babbles and a big smile. "I think you're okay" He giggled loudly as he leaned against Richie. "You're warm.." He rubbed his eyes with a big yawn. Both of them get tired out all by themselves sometimes but Bill would have them go run with him or bike ride and by the time they got home both Eddie and Richie needed a nap. 

Patty hummed and sighed softly. "It's around 11:30. I know you guys can make it!" She cheered them on and clapped her hands "You can do it! I believe in you two!" She was trying to keep them energetic.

Bill hummed and squirmed around "It's almost here and then what happens?" He rose a brow and rubbed his eyes. He let go of Mike to go join the other little ones on the floor  
"It's just almost here!" Ben hadn't let go of Bev at all because he was a very clingy boy no matter what day it was. 

Finally, the ball got down to one and Eddie was already asleep so Richie kissed Eddie's head instead while everyone else had their midnight kiss on the lips. Everyone ended up sleeping in the next morning until late afternoon.


	2. My Little Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie shows love a little differently

Valentine’s Day was a day created by Hallmark to sell cards but when you’re a child it’s different. There’s something magical about it because you get cards from people telling you about how much they love you well unless it’s Richie. He likes to bother you by putting worms and dirt in your hair or spitting on your feet but that’s how he shows he loves you.

It started off with Eddie getting cookies without the middle in them. “I know you normally eat just the cookie part!” Richie smiled widely and kissed Eddie’s forehead. “So I saved you all the cookie parts!” He didn’t mean it in a rude way. That’s just how it worked when Richie would share his cookies with Eddie. “I just wanna share with you. Happy Valentine's Day!”

Eddie was touched by the action as he curled up into Richie. “Thank you for the cookies, Chee!” He kissed all over Richie’s face. “I got you something too!” He handed Richie a drawing “It’s us! I’m holding your hand and we have Fredrick the frog with us." Fredrick was the stuffie that the two of them shared. The poor frog had been through everything like rips, tears, and drool. 

Ben was the next to get a" lovely" gift from Richie, it was a mud pie filled with leaves. "Happy Valentine's day! You don't have to eat it if you don't want to!" Richie smiled and held it out happily. "I even put little candles in it!" He squealed happily "Aren't you excited?" He loved building mud castles with Ben.

Ben gave a bit of a half-smile "It's really nice of you to make me a whole pie, Rich!" He didn't want Richie to feel like he didn't enjoy the gift because that's not what a good big brother would do. "I made you a little lego house but mommy has to glue it together so it stays like that forever" he ruffled his hair. "Thank you"

Bill had gotten a dead beetle that Richie had found outside. "You're gonna love this!" Richie hummed as he showed the bug to him. “I know you like listening to the Beatles” He smiled widely and felt so proud of himself. “Just look at it!” 

Bill made a little bit of a grossed out face as he looked at Richie “You do know that the Beatles aren’t actually a beetle right? You did good, Rich! You were basing it on something I like. You just got a little confused is all! I love you so much!” He hugged Richie. “I got you a little car. You like going Vroom Vroom Don’t you?” He smiled as Richie went off on his next valentine’s mission. 

Bev had gotten something not as gross but just as strange which was a collection of pillowcases that Richie had found in the closet. “So you can make dresses for you or Miss Patty!” Richie smiled widely and looked up at her with big doe eyes. “Do you love it!?” He hummed as he squirmed around happily. “I hope you like it! Happy Valentine’s and Late Birthday!” 

Bev kissed his head and ruffled her hair. “Oh, you’re the best! Such a sweet little boy! Thank you for giving me something. I’m knitting you boys some blankets so I’ll give it to you when it’s bedtime. Don’t worry!’ She hummed “Such a sweet boy. I love you so much and you’re the best!" She smiled as he waddled off to see Stan and Patty.

Stan was given a mixed-up bag of many puzzle pieces which none of them went together and Patty was given a paper plate with a smiley face drawn on it. “I know you like doing big hard puzzles so that would be super hard to put together and You like to smile, Patty!”

Stan hummed and rolled his eyes “Bud, They aren’t from the same puzzles so they won’t end up a picture but I’ll try my best” He teased and smiled slightly. “You’re still a cutie! Happy Valentine’s Day to you. I wrote you a nice letter” 

Patty kissed his cheek and sighed softly. “I’ll have to put it on my wall. You and Eddie drew me little pictures!" She took a deep breath and kissed his head." such a sweetie. Mommy loves you"

Mike had gotten coloring pages taped together to look like a book with leaves and flowers. “You can put it in your library if you’d like. It’s all colored and pretty!” He took a deep breath and pouted. “Do you love it!?” He whined softly. 

Mike hummed and hugged the book to his chest “I think I’ll be saving the book from you but thank you so much. I got you a Mickey Keychain” He kissed Richie’s head and yawned softly. 

Richie had a strange way of showing love but any of the losers wouldn’t change it for anything in the world.


	3. A Pinch Of Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> St Patty's Day means themed onesies.

Stan knew that Saint Patrick's Day was mostly an excuse to get drunk but unfortunately for the boys it meant embarrassing themed pictures and outfits. The pictures always turned out to be cute no matter what 

Mike had picked the theme this year which was Lucky and the outfits that the caregivers chose were different for each Little.

Bill had a shirt with the words “Daddy’s lucky charm’’ and green leggings with shamrocks on it. He had a cute little frog pacifier to match with his green theme. He smiled slightly “Daddy! Take the picture” He kept smiling and when the flash finally came on, he blinked which ruined the picture but Mike got a few good ones “Well now you gotta wait for your brothers so you can watch a movie while you wait, Cutie!’

Bev was thankful for how well Ben listened to her because it took like five minutes flat to get him dressed as well as his teeth and hair brushed. “You’re the best and sweetest boy. You’re such a sweetheart” Ben’s outfit was just a simple green shirt with pants. “You’re gonna look fantastic” 

Ben smiled widely and hummed “Thanks, Mommy! It’s really sweet of you! You’re so nice!” He gave a small yawn as Bev took some pictures. “Am I all done?” He doesn’t really enjoy having his picture taken even though he wasn’t as big as he was back in middle school he still struggled with body image. “I wanna be done”

Stan was tasked with getting Richie in an outfit which was hell in itself but when it’s an outfit he doesn’t want to wear is even more difficult than dressing a newborn puppy. “Please stay still.. Come on!” He groaned as he held Richie still. “After this, you can get back to bed. I promise. I’ll probably get you and Eddie together which seems like a mess waiting to happen but you two are mine” 

Patty was getting Eddie dresses as he was crying and screaming “Oh Sweetheart. It’s okay... Don’t worry” She peppered his face with kisses “My sweet boy...Shh. It’s gonna be fine. Just some pictures and then we can go cuddle” She sighed and hummed. “Why do you two have to fuss the most when it comes to just getting dressed” 

Stan and Patty had them comfortably sitting next to each other snapping a few quick pictures before Richie tugged Eddie’s hair making him cry. “Ha!” Richie grinned before Eddie spit on him “Oh ew, Germ Boy!” He made a face.

Mike quickly grabbed the other boys “Smile before Richie and Eddie end up pushing each other off.”


	4. Bunny Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Easter time

Easter meant one thing to Eddie and that was candy. He was slightly scared of the Easter Bunny and hated the one at the mall with a passion. That thing was terrifying in his eyes and he hoped that wasn’t the one coming into his house and giving him his Easter Basket. It just scared him and Ben had told him about the Easter Massacre he read about when they were kids which in hindsight wasn’t the best idea on Ben’s part. 

Patty was not happy to hear about that at all but she knew Ben was probably scared of Easter too because of that reason. She wasn’t angry with him more so just a bit shocked as she talked to him about it. “Well, nothing like that will happen around here,Little Bear”

Ben felt horrible that he made his baby brother upset and now he felt scared himself because he   
remembered what had happened in the library with the eggs. The Adults have decided that easter egg hunts weren’t for those two instead they could stay inside and play Webkinz. 

Richie and Bill decided to make it a competition to see who could get the most eggs. Richie got all the one's hidden in the trees of course.

Bev hummed and smiled "You're the greatest little egg hunters! Mama is so proud of you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been so busy and tired!! Sorry!


	5. You're my Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween! Spooky!

Halloween was tied for Richie’s and Bev’s favorite Holiday because they both loved binge-watching horror movies and dressing up. Eddie always got stuck with the cutesy/embarrassing costumes even when he was a teen thanks to his mom and now Patty. Ben just was happy to match with Bev no matter what they wore. Bill was very picky about what he would wear but luckily Mike was very patient with him. 

Stan had been looking for a matching costume for the boys because Patty had mentioned that she wanted a family costume. He had decided on Wizard of Oz which he thought was absolutely adorable even though Richie wanted to go as something a little scarier but they always had next Halloween for that. Patty had to be Dorothy of course, Eddie could be the Lion and Richie would be the Scarecrow which left the tin man for himself. 

Bev definitely wanted something a little spooky for her and Ben so she decided on Chucky and Tiffany which she hoped Ben would stay still as she applied makeup for the scars and such which he was normally pretty well behaved for. She just hoped he wouldn’t scare the others with his make-up. She thought he’d look so darn cute even though the doll definitely wasn't cute but her baby was.

Mike had been looking high and low with Bill but none of the costumes seemed to interest him at all which made Mike feel hopeless because they had looked almost everywhere. Bill had decided to not dress up because he had gotten frustrated with looking but he found a cow onesie that he fell in love with and that became his costume and Mike decided to go as a farmer to match. 

The night to Trick or Treat was finally here and the boys could barely sit still while they were getting ready to go out. They had decided to just go to the trunk or treat just in case anyone decided to say anything towards the boys going out to get candy which they really didn't care about what other people thought.

Eddie was half asleep on Stan’s chest because his costume was really warm. Stan hummed and carefully put his shoes on. “Come on, Bug. You gotta wake up. I can’t carry you and both of the candy bags at the same time” Stan sat Eddie on the floor which led to him starting to fuss. “But! I’m comfy and sleepy… Don’t wanna walk..”Eddie pouted slightly as he slowly stretched out on the floor. 

Patty hummed and chuckled “How are you getting hay everywhere, Rich? It’s glued to your costume, silly! I think you move too much!” She drew little lines on his face with eyeliner. “I’m gonna be so mean and do your hair. I know you don’t like it but you need it. It’s messy!” She started to brush the tangles out of Richie’s hair. “We have to pin the hat in your hair so we can't have knots" 

Richie huffed and whined “Ouchie! You’re mean! It hurts!” He whimpered and squirmed as she softly brushed through his hair. “Ouch!” He snuggled into Eddie “You had mommy do your makeup? Roar! I think that’s the noise a lion makes!” He ruffled Eddie’s hair and smiled slightly.

Bev hummed and messed up Ben's hair while she gelled his hair back "Just stay really still while I put the fake blood on your cheeks!" She added to his cheeks and smiled slightly. 

Ben hummed happily and giggled "Happy! Scary!" he kissed all over Bev's face and sighed softly. 

Bill smirked and hummed "Moo!" He squirmed happily in Mike's arms. "Moo! MOO! Daddy!!' He giggled happily.

Mike ruffled his hair "My cute little calf! You're so warm" He smiled and kissed his cheek.

They had a trick or treat for the ages and watched charlie brown together.


	6. Pass the Cranberry Sauce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short. Thanksgiving isn't like a big thing for me

Thanksgiving wasn't a very big thing for the losers but the babies absolutely loved the food. Ben even would cook which the other littles weren't allowed to because of prior experiences. Like Richie trying to put a plastic bowl in the oven, the whole house stunk for weeks on end.

Patty was the best at making pie and sweet potatoes. Eddie was busy "taste testing" the marshmallows that had been put out on the table. Patty gasped and chuckled "Mommy needs those! Those go in the potatoes" Eddie shoved a handful in his mouth. "Hmm. Sorry Mommy.." He said with his mouthful.

Mike was fantastic at making mashed potatoes as well as Green Bean Casserole. Bill wanted to help as much as he could so he got things around for Mike. "What else do we need?" He giggled and hummed. 

The parade was a highlight for both the bigs and littles alike. Richie adored the chaos of the parade because like eighty things were happening at once and he loved that.

Bev always made the cutest crafts with the babies and they stayed up all year because they were handmade by the cutest little hands ever.


End file.
